Awesome Droid Mix
Awesome Droid Mix are a collection of fan-made promotional albums that serve as the main soundtrack for the IG-88's Adventures Series. It consists of songs from the 1960s to 2000s, and some songs from the 2010s. Each soundtrack is very similar to the Awesome Mix albums from Guardians Of The Galaxy. Vol 1 #Jump Around, House Of Pain #Another One Bites The Dust, Queen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Ride Like The Wind, Christopher Cross #Starman, David Bowie #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Fooled Around And Fell In Love, Elvin Bishop #I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For, U2 #Tarzan Boy, Baltimora #Bizarre Love Triangle, New Order #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Give It Up, KC & The Sunshine Band #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Jungle Boogie, Kool & The Gang #Mo Money Mo Problems, Notorious BIG ft. Mase & Puff Daddy #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Blue Monday, New Order #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Two Princes, Spin Doctors #Philadelphia Freedom, Elton John #Sweet Child O Mine, Guns N Roses #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Street Fighting Man, Rolling Stones #Scarface (The Limit), Paul Engemann #Dreams, Van Halen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Careless Whisper, George Michael #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #What About Love, Heart #Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Diana Ross #*NOTE: Instrumental Included Vol 2 #Song 2, Blur #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Surrender, Cheap Trick #Basket Case, Green Day #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Eminence Front, The Who #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Billie Jean, Michael Jackson #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Wild Again, Starship #Call Me, Blondie #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Gangsta's Paradise, Coolio ft. LV #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Party Up (Up In Here), DMX #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Working For The Weekend, Loverboy #The Chain, Fleetwood Mac #Zombie, The Cranberries #Down Under, Men At Work #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Dammit, Blink-182 #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #When I Come Around, Green Day #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Friday I'm In Love, The Cure #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Plainsong, The Cure #Hypnotize, Notorious BIG #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Oh Sherrie, Steve Perry #Heroes, David Bowie (Single Edit) #In The Air Tonight, Phil Collins Vol 3 #I Just Want To Celebrate, Rare Earth #Mr. Blue Sky, Electric Light Orchestra #Don't Speak, No Doubt #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Flash Light, Parliament #Kryptonite, 3 Doors Down #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Jump, Van Halen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #I'm Not In Love, 10cc #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Feel So Good, Mase #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Longview, Green Day #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Slave To Love, Bryan Ferry #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Heart-Shaped Box, Nirvana #*NOTE: Instrumental & Westworld Version Included #Evil Woman, Electric Light Orchestra #Creep, Radiohead #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Ava Adore, Smashing Pumpkins #Music Sounds Better With You, Stardust #Big Poppa, Notorious BIG #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Skydiver, Ben Richardson #Alone Again (Naturally), Gilbert O'Sullivan #Don't Bring Me Down, Electric Light Orchestra #All By Myself, Eric Carmen (Radio Edit) #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Don't Stop Believing, Journey Vol 4 #The Boys Are Back In Town, Thin Lizzy #Kickstart My Heart, Motley Crue #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Don't Stop Me Now, Queen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Radio Ga Ga, Queen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Tubthumping, Chumbawamba #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Saturday NIght's Alright For Fighting, Elton John #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #You Can't Always Get What You Want, Rolling Stones #On Fire, Modjo #One More Time, Daft Punk #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of These), Eurythmics #We Will Rock You, Queen #We're Not Gonna Take It, Twisted Sister #I Melt With You, Modern English #Heart Of Glass, Blondie #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #U Can't Touch This, MC Hammer #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, Wham! #Immigrant Song, Led Zeppelin #Drive, The Cars #Under Pressure, Queen & David Bowie #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #We Are The Champions, Queen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included Vol 5 #High Life, Daft Punk #Take On Me, a-ha #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Blitzkrieg Bop, Ramones #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #What A Wonderful World, Joey Ramone #Don't Leave Me This Way, Thelma Houston #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Dancing In The Moonlight, King Harvest #More Than A Woman, Bee Gees #Sabotage, Beastie Boys #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Little Green Bag, George Baker Selection #Ceremony, New Order #West End Girls, Pet Shop Boys #Tonight Tonight, Smashing Pumpkins #Won't Get Fooled Again, The Who #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Come On Eileen, Dexy's Midnight Runners #Gypsy, Fleetwood Mac #Photoplay, Tahee Cain & Tryanglz #Rhythm Of The Night, Corona #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Shattered Dreams, Johnny Hates Jazz #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #If I Can't Have You, Yvonne Elliman #Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now, Starship #We Are Family, Sister Sledge ft. Nile Rodgers #*NOTE: Instrumental Included Vol 6 #Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Money In My Hand, Primitive Radio Gods #Mrs. Robinson, Lemonheads #Everlong, Foo Fighters #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #You Make My Dreams, Hall & Oates #Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Straight Outta Compton, N.W.A. #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Lovesong, The Cure #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Don't You Want Me, The Human League #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Born To Be Alive, Patrick Hernandez #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Gimme Gimme Gimme, ABBA #Spiderwebs, No Doubt #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Keep It Comin Love, KC & The Sunshine Band #Fly, Sugar Ray #Baker Street, Gerry Rafferty #True, Spandau Ballet #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #If I Could Turn Back Time, Cher #Every Breath You Take, The Police #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #The Promise, When In Rome #1979, Smashing Pumpkins #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Space Oddity, David Bowie #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Baba O'Riley, The Who #*NOTE: Instrumental Included Vol 7 #Crazy, Gnarls Barkley #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Bicycle Race, Queen #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Magic, Pilot #I'm Your Boogie Man, KC & The Sunshine Band #Steal My Sunshine, LEN #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Pizza Day, Aquabats #I Will Survive, Gloria Gaynor #Video Killed The Radio Star, The Buggles #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Fly Away, Lenny Kravitz #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #We Belong, Pat Benatar #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Young Turks, Rod Stewart #Last Dance, Donna Summer (Radio Edit) #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Treasure, Bruno Mars #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #The Long & Winding Road, The Beatles #Don't Panic, Coldplay #*NOTE: Instrumental Included #Rocketman, Elton John #Rain, Madonna #Weird, Hanson #Danger Zone, Kenny Loggins #Dream On, Aerosmith #*NOTE: Instrumental Included Vol 8 #What Is Love, Haddaway #Vogue, Madonna #Green Tambourine, Lemon Pipers #Livin Thing, Electric Light Orchestra #Outlines, AlunaGeorge #Adia, Sarah McLachlan #Changes, David Bowie #Dancing Queen, ABBA #Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life), Green Day #Closing Time, Semisonic #Bette Davis Eyes, Kim Carnes #Invisible Touch, Genesis #All The Small Things, Blink-182 #Lovefool, The Cardigans #(They Long) To Be Close To You, The Carpenters #Secret Garden, Bruce Springsteen #Tomorrow Comes Today, Gorillaz #One, U2 #I Love You Always Forever, Donna Lewis #Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper #Eye Of The Tiger, Survivor Vol 9 #Dreams, The Cranberries #The Best, Tina Turner #We Built This City, Starship #Semi-Charmed Life, Third Eye Blind #Lay All Your Love On Me, ABBA #Bootylicious, Destiny's Child #I Want To Know What Love Is, Foreigner #Summer Of '69, Bryan Adams #How Bizarre, OMC #She Drives Me Crazy, Five Young Cannibals #O Superman, Laurie Anderson #Ms. Jackson, OutKast #A Matter Of Trust, Billy Joel #Kiss Me, Sixpence None The Richer #Your Love, The Outfield #Silly Love Songs, Paul McCartney & Wings #Say It Ain't So, Weezer #Thriller, Michael Jackson #I Don't Want To Wait, Paula Cole #Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word, Elton John #Disco Duck, Rick Dees & His Cast Of Idiots Vol 10 #Stayin Alive, Bee Gees #Just A Girl, No Doubt #Gettin Jiggy Wit It, WIll Smith #(I Ran) So Far Away, A Flock Of Seagulls #Teenage Kicks, The Undertones #Buddy Holly, Weezer #Sad Songs (Say So Much), Elton John #Livin On A Prayer, Elton John #Foolish Games, Jewel #Torn, Natalie Imbruglia #Runaway Train, Soul Asylum #Welcome To The Jungle, Guns N Roses #Come And Get Your Love, Redbone #Scenario, A Tribe Called Quest #Blue (Da Ba Dee), Eiffel 65 #Rebel Yell, Billy Idol #Shake It Up, The Cars #No Surprises, Radiohead #Don't Give Up, Peter Gabriel ft. Kate Bush #I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love, Chicago #You Know You Like It, DJ Snake ft. AlunaGeorge Christmas Vol #Happy Xmas (War Is Over), John Lennon & Yoko Ono with The Plastic Ono Band #River, Sarah McLachlan #Christmas (Baby Please Come Home), U2 #Oi To The World, No Doubt #Merry Christmas Happy Holidays, NSYNC #The Christmas Song, New Kids On The Block #Silent Night, Enya #Christmas Wrapping, The Waitresses #Christmas All Over Again, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers #Christmas Lights, Coldplay #Last Christmas, Wham! #Christmas Time, Smashing Pumpkins #The Bells Of Christmas, Kenny Loggins #All I Want For Christmas Is You, Mariah Carey #White Christmas, Michael Bolton #Black Door Santa, Bon Jovi #Oh Come All Ye Faithful, Twisted Sister #Wonderful Christmastime, Paul McCartney #Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas, Pretenders #December, Kenny Loggins #Do They Know It's Christmastime?, Band Aid 1984 List of Songs appearing in Future Albums Vol 11 *If The Kids Are United, Sham 69 (Track #1) *Get Down Tonight, KC & The Sunshine Band (Track #2) *Bang The Drum All Day, Todd Rundgren (Track #3) *Come And Get Your Love, Real McCoy (Track #4) *Another Part Of Me, Michael Jackson (Track #5) *He's The Greatest Dancer, Sister Sledge ft. Nile Rodgers & Chic (Track #6) *Hit Me With Your Best Shot, Pat Benatar (Track #7) *Cowboy, Kid Rock (Track #8) *I Wish, Skee-Lo (Track #9) *S.O.S., ABBA (Track #18) *Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head, BJ Thomas (Track #19) *Tiny Dancer, Elton John (Track #20) *When I Was Your Man, Bruno Mars (Track #21) Vol 12 *Let's Go Crazy, Prince (Track #1) *Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Tears For Fears (Track #2) *Good Times, Chic (Track #3) *Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?, Rod Stewart (Track #4) *Detroit Rock City, Kiss (Track #9) *What It's Like, Everlast (Track #10) *Run Away, Real McCoy (Track #11) *Another Night, Real McCoy (Track #12) *Return Of The Mack, Mark Morrison (Track #14) *The Hustle, Van McCoy (Track #15) *The Impossible Dream, Andy Williams (Track #19) *Hey Jude, The Beatles (Track #20) *I Want You Back, The Jackson 5 (Track #21) Vol 13 *Ghetto Superstar (That Is What You Are), Pras ft. Ol Dirty B. & Mya (Track #1) *Rock N Roll (Part 2), Gary Glitter (Track #2) *Holding Out For A Hero, Bonnie Tyler (Track #3) *Can't Get You Out Of My Head, Kylie Minogue (Track #4) *Too Much Of Heaven, Eiffel 65 (Track #5) *Rock Lobster, The B-52's (Track #6) *It's A Sin, Pet Shop Boys (Track #7) *Goodbye Horses, Q Lazzarus & Garvey (Track #8) *You Want This, Janet Jackson (Track #15) *I'll Be Missing You, Puff Daddy & Faith Evans ft. 112 (Track #18) *Imagine, John Lennon (Track #19) *The Show Must Go On, Queen (Track #20) *Love Train, The O'Jays (Track #21) Vol 14 *L'Amour Toujours, Gigi D'Agostino (Small Mix) (Track #1) *Night Fever, Bee Gees (Track #2) *Mysterious Ways, U2 (Track #3) Unknown Vol *Men In Black, Will Smith *The NeverEnding Story, Limahl (Rusty Mix) *All Right, Christopher Cross *Clint Eastwood, Gorillaz *Sunday Morning, Maroon 5 *Streets Of Philadelphia, Bruce Springsteen *I'm Like A Bird, Nelly Furtado *Everywhere, Fleetwood Mac *Free Falling, Tom Petty *I Believe In Love, Kenny Loggins *(Ready Or Not) Here I Come, The Delfonics *In Bloom, Nirvana *Struck By Boogie Lightning, L'Ectrique *Do It Again, Steely Dan *Daisy Jane, America *Missing, Everything But The Girl (Todd Terry Mix) *My Own Worst Enemy, Lit *Come As You Are, Nirvana *You Gotta Be, Des'ree *Still DRE, Dr. Dre ft. Snoop Dogg *Baby Come Back, Player *Dangerous, Big Data ft. Joywave *El Manana, Gorillaz *Speed Of Sound, Coldplay *Feel Good Inc., Gorillaz ft. De La Soul *Foundations, Kate Nash *Shining Star, The Dust Brothers *Who'd Have Known, Lily Allen *Beat It, Michael Jackson *True Faith, New Order *The Boys Of Summer, Don Henley *Broken Wings, Mr. Mister *Running Up That Hill, Kate Bush *Til Tuesday, Voices Carry *Don't You Forget About Me, Simple Minds *Doubleback, ZZ Top *When You Were Young, The Killers *Owner Of A Lonely Heart, Yes *Here Comes The Rain Again, Eurythmics *Mr. Brightside, The Killers *Somebody Told Me, The Killers *Tongue Tied, Grouplove *Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia *Control, Janet Jackson *Someone Saved My Life Tonight, Elton John *The Real Thing, Gwen Stefani *Hollaback Girl, Gwen Stefani *Cool, Gwen Stefani *Hey Ya!, OutKast *Twinz (Deep Cover 98), Big Pun & Fat Joe *Lowdown, Boz Scaggs *Jackie Blue, Ozark Mountain Daredevils *And The Beat Goes On, The Whispers *You Should Be Dancing, Bee Gees *On The Dark Side, John Cafferty *Reminiscing, Little River Band *Dreams, Fleetwood Mac *Jazzman, Carole King *Kiss On My List, Hall & Oates *Give Me The Night, George Benson *The Sign, Ace Of Base *I Swear, All-4-One *Breathe Again, Toni Braxton *All That She Wants, Ace Of Base *Somebody To Love, Queen *Again, Janet Jackson *Shoop, Salt-N-Pepa *Without You, Harry Nilsson *The Most Beautiful Girl In The World, Prince *Fantastic Voyage, Coolio *More Than You'll Ever Know, Milli Vanilli *Regulate, Warren G ft. Nate Dogg *Shine, Collective Soul *Said I Loved You...But I Lied, Michael Bolton *Return To Innocence, Enigma *All I Wanna Do, Sheryl Crow *Can We Talk?, Tevin Campbell *I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That), Meat Loaf *Ship To Wreck, Florence + The Machine *I'm Ready, Tevin Campbell *100% Pure Love, Crystal Waters *Because Of Love, Janet Jackson *Linger, The Cranberries *Found Out About You, Gin Blossoms *Gin & Juice, Snoop Dogg *Never Lie, Immature *Ghetto Jam, Domino *Endless Love, Lionel Ritchie & Diana Ross *Cry For You, Jodeci *Keep Ya Head Up, 2Pac *Who Am I (What's My Name?), Snoop Dogg *Rock And Roll Dreams Come Through, Meat Loaf *Amazing, Aerosmith *Always, Erasure *Groove Thang, Zhane *Mr. Vain, Culture Beat *Mary Jane's Last Dance, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers *Anything, SWV *Beautiful In My Eyes, Joshua Kadison *Stay, Eternal *Flava In Ya Ear, Craig Mack *UNITY, Queen Latifah *Prayer For The Dying, Seal *Here Comes The Hotstepper, Ini Kamoze *Everyday, Phil Collins *December 1963 (Oh What A Night), The Four Seasons *I'm The Only One, Melissa Etheridge *Bop Gun, Ice Cube *Waterfalls, TLC *Creep, TLC *Kiss From A Rose, Seal *On Bended Knee, Boyz II Men *Fantasy, Mariah Carey *Take A Bow, Madonna *Don't Take It Personal (Just One Of Dem Days), Monica *This Is How We Do It, Montell Jordan *I Know, Dionne Farris *Freak Like Me, Adina Howard *Run-Around, Blues Traveler *I Can Love You Like That, All-4-One *Boombastic, Shaggy *Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Bonnie Tyler *One More Chance, Notorious BIG *Red Light Special, TLC *Runaway, Janet Jackson *I Got 5 On It (Clean Bay Ballas Vocal Remix), Luniz *Baby, Brandy *Tearz, Wu-Tang Clan *Dangerous, Roxette *Cat's In The Cradle, Harry Chaplin *Year Of The Cat, Al Stewart *Rock The Boat, Hues Corporation *Poison, Bell Biv Devoe *December, Collective Soul *All I Need (Razor Sharp Remix), Method Man ft. Mary J Blige *Shy Guy, Diana King *I'm The Only One, Melissa Etheridge *Every Little Thing I Do, Soul For Real *Dear Mama, 2Pac *Keep Their Heads Ringin, Dr. Dre *Fame, Irene Cara *Night Fever, Bee Gees *Somewhere In The Night, Barry Manilow *Scream, Michael & Janet Jackson *Freek'N You, Jodeci *Believe, Elton John *Tootsie Roll, 69 Boyz *Can't You See, Total ft. Notorious BIG *Player's Anthem, Junior MAFIA *The Sweetest Days, Vanessa Williams *Short D Man, Gillette ft. 20 Fingers *No More I Love Yous, Annie Lennox *You Used To Love Me, Faith Evans *Constantly, Immature *Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me, U2 *Sugar Hill, AZ *Good, Better Than Ezra *Brown Sugar, D'Angelo *Til You Do Me Right, After 7 *1st Of Tha Month, Bone Thugs-N-Harmony *Like The Way I Do, Melissa Etheridge *I'll Stand By You, The Pretenders *I Miss You, N II U *Give It 2 You, Da Brat *Misery, Soul Asylum *Obsession, Animotion